A New Addition
by ItDoesn'tMatterWhoIAm
Summary: After sustaining an injury at work Connor can no longer bear developing androids. However an experimental upgrade will allow him to carry a human's developing fetus as a type of surrogacy. But when things taken an unexpected change Connor is left to care for the new baby after the parents die before the baby is even born. Hank steps in to help. 3rd in "An Android Family" series.


Life for Connor had gotten busier with three children but it wasn't hectic. In fact, it was short! Hannah and Gage were now old enough, the equivalent to twenty-three year old humans, to leave home and go about their lives as adults, while Nathaniel was now the approximate age of a human twenty years old, and had recently left home just like his older older siblings.

Hannah and Gage were the spitting image of their father. Hannah was tall, slim, dark eyes with dark hair that hung long down her back. Gage had the same build, dark eyes and dark hair, but he kept his cut short and slicked back neatly. Nathaniel or 'Nate' as Hank always called him, shared the same build as his siblings but his eyes were a bright brown and his short hair was black as opposed to brown like the rest of his family.

Connor was happy with his family but he felt somehow incomplete. Hank told him it was normal for him to feel that way after losing his ability to carry anymore children, and he now experiencing 'empty-nest syndrome', but for Connor it wasn't so easy to explain away. Unlike humans who had a very limited longevity and needed to have children to keep the human race alive and active, androids were given near immortality and the desire to have children was to have a family that would quickly reach their physical peak within months rather than years.

Connor hated to see his children already grown so much and he knew within just a few more months they'd be so far away that he'd rarely ever see them again as they explored the world. He'd spend more time without them, than with them.

"Connor, don't do the math on these things."

"I can't help it, Hank. I don't want my children to grow up so fast."

"No parent ever does but there's nothing you can do about it. Five years or fifty years it feel like it went by so fast."

"For androids it's even faster."

"Hard to believe it only took four years for your kids to grow up. It seems impossible, you know?"

"Yes. I know.

"Stop blaming yourself for getting injured. There was nothing you could have done about it."

"I could have done something if I hadn't been damaged to begin with." Connors's LED was yellow and not blue as he spoke.

"I don't get it. What're you talking about?"

"A bigger family."

"Oh."

"I can no longer have children. Now that my three are grown I cannot raise anymore."

"What about adoption?"

"Androids don't give up their offspring for adoption."

"Oh. Sorry."

"I'm glad Nathaniel was born without any complications but I often wonder what could've happened if I had taken a different approach to try to save my damaged hardware."

"Can you get a replacement yet?"

"RK models are prototypes, there are no replacements designed for us."

"Maybe there's an alternative approach."

"I will look at the research being conducted by New Jericho on the matter."

"Wow, you're really serious about this."

"I am. I dislike the idea of not having someone to take care of or someone to go home to. My three no longer need me and it upsets me."

"I hope you find something to help you out."

"So do I."

* * *

Dr. Clark was examining Connor's damaged hardware at the nearby android clinic and determined that the damage was irreparable. There were no replacement parts available for Connor, but there was a new and experimental program that Connor could take part in if he was willing.

"Surrogacy?" The yellow LED in his head showed his skepticism.

"If the program is successful the implanted hardware from a donating android could regenerate your damaged hardware, and after you deliver their android you could conceive another for yourself."

"What are the odds of success?"

"20%."

"No. That's too low, and I won't risk another android's child in the process. I want to keep my family as safe as possible."

"Your family?"

"I don't want to let my lineage be the sole responsibility of my own children."

"I understand. Androids develop so quickly."

"My friend suggested adoption but androids never give up their offspring."

"...Have you considered adopting a human baby?"

"Androids are forbidden."

"True, but, you might be able to change that."

"How is that?"

"Well, there is a theoretical program that has been green-lit, but we don't have any volunteers. The program involves implanting a human womb and fertilized egg in an android body to gestate as a form surrogacy for the human. And if you can prove that a developing human can be safe under the sole care of an android throughout the pregnancy then it could give androids the edge they need to be permitted to adopt."

"...What would the procedure involve?"

"Cybernetic implants that would circulate red human blood through the womb with proper oxygenation to ensure healthy development of the fetus, a faux stomach to allow you to consume nutrients that would go directly to the fetus as it grows, a secondary filtration system to allow you to drink water throughout the pregnancy and new software that will allow you to properly monitor the growth of the fetus to keep it healthy throughout its normal nine month gestation."

"Is it dangerous?"

"It's theoretical. Danger is always a possibility"

Pressing his hand against his flat stomach Connor contemplated the offer and his LED became blue. "...How do I volunteer?"

* * *

"So wait, you'll actually carry a HUMAN inside of you?" Hank sipped a beer as he Connor stood at the kitchen table in front of him.

"Yes."

"For... how long?"

"Nine months."

"Do you think you can go through that for nine months? You barely handled nine weeks without going stir crazy."

"The growth of the human fetus won't be as rapid or extreme as the androids I carried before. Not to mention I had carried twins without knowing of the second sibling until birth."

"Yeah, I was there. I helped with the delivery, remember?"

"Of course."

"So is it safe?"

"That has yet to be seen."

"Now let me ask this, if you go through with this and carry a human baby to term, can you let it go after it's born?"

"Legally I am unable to keep the human baby once its born regardless of my feelings."

"You didn't answer me, you evaded the question."

"That too has yet to be seen."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"If I do this and it's successful then androids will be given credence toward adopting human babies. I can have a family beyond my own children once they are grown. And other androids can do the same."

"You do know that your kids could start having kids of their own soon, right?"

"Hannah has informed me that she doesn't want to have children until android rights have been established throughout the world, which means it'll be a while before she has a family of her own. Gage doesn't want to travel the world with children because it'd be difficult for them to adjust to constantly changing environments. And Nathaniel is aiding with deviant relocation which could be dangerous, and as such will not be having children for some time, either."

"Empty-nest syndrome. I can't stress that enough!"

"I had been feeling this way before the kids were even grown. I want another child, I know it it my heart!"

"This is a HUGE responsibility Connor. You're a great father and those three kids of yours are doing great, but you're taking on something unique and possibly dangerous. What if something goes wrong and your kids are left without you?"

"I've already selected Markus and North to be their guardians in the event of my death while working as a cop. And as a prototype my lifespan is already shorter than that of other androids. I want to make the most of my life and give as much to my family as I can, while also having a big loving family in the process."

"Even if that means dying during an experiment?"

"I'm a cop. I could die day every day I go to work. Why do you suddenly care about it?"

"Because I don't want to see you go through something so emotional. What if you go through all of that and the law stays the same? You'd have risked so much and gotten nothing in return!"

"I need to at least try! If the experiment fails to take on the first attempt then I will let the matter drop. Otherwise I will live with regret wondering what could've been and I can't do that."

"Fuck." Hank finished his beer and gave Connor a worried stare. "Alright. If that's what you want, then do it."

* * *

Connor arrived at the clinic after a week of thinking over his decision without any change of mind. Laying on the repair table in the clinic with his clothing removed and a blue towel draped over his legs and upper chest Connor watched as Dr. Clark and her assistant leaned over the table to examine him.

"We'll implant the modified bio-components that's support your womb and circulate the blood first. Then add the stomach and filter."

"I understand. Will anything be removed from my system?"

"No. Everything will remain the same."

"Good."

"Go into rest mode for six hours. Your external sensory program will be shutdown so you won't feel anything. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Enter rest mode. When you awaken I'll tell if you the procedure was a success or not."

* * *

"How do you feel?"

"No different." Connor looked down at his stomach as he stood in the livingroom of his apartment and ran a self diagnostic.

"So you have a human womb, blood and what else now?"

"A filter for water consumption and new software to monitor fetal development."

"So are you pregnant?"

"No. I have to wait three more weeks and return for an exam to ensure that my system isn't rejecting the implants. Then a fertilized egg will be implanted into my womb if successful."

"How long are you going to be away from the precinct? That is, uh, if you do become pregnant."

"One year."

"That long?"

"Yes. It is required."

"Well, be sure to call me every so often so I don't get bored without you."

"I will."

"And be sure to call if you need anything in general."

"Always."

* * *

As the month passed and Connor showed so signs of reject or ill effect from the procedure Dr. Clark pressed the ultrasound wand to Connor's still flat stomach and looked at the small womb resting in the lower center of his abdomen.

"You're completely healthy, Connor. The procedure was a success."

"When will I.. When will the second procedure take place?"

"This afternoon if you'd like."

"So soon?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No! I'm just excited!"

"That's good to hear. We have a human couple who are seeking a surrogate and the blood type we've given you matches both parents. You're the perfect candidate."

"How long will it take?"

"Not long. Once my assistant returns from the hospital with the donated fertilized egg we'll implant it into your womb and take it from there."

"What will I have to do after the procedure?"

"Activate the software we've given you and proceed to go about a routine as if you're already pregnant. Drink water, eat the nutritional supplement blocks I have provided you and try to get at least two more hours of sleep with each rest cycle."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

* * *

Three weeks later Connor returned to the clinic as requested and pulled up his white t-shirt to let Dr. Clark run another ultrasound over his abdomen. As the womb came into view on the screen a small humanoid shape could be seen within the womb and Connor smiled.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant."

"I'm..." Putting his hand on his stomach next to the wand Connor pressed down lightly. "It's healthy?"

"You're carrying a healthy two week old fetus. It developed within the first week of implantation and is now perfectly normal. I want to see you here in another four weeks for another check-up. I'm also going to remove your frame over your abdomen to ensure the womb can expand without hindrance and to keep your core from overheating from the building pressure."

"Of course. Do the parents know?"

"I'll call them soon."

"Why don't they want to meet me?"

"They don't want to know the surrogate because they're worried about emotional conflicts. It's not uncommon."

Watching the small life form on the ultrasound with a intense gaze Connor smiled again.

"Continue to go about the diet I have given you and document every little change your body experiences. It's crucial."

"I understand. I want to call Hank and tell him that the experiment was a success."

* * *

 **Six Weeks:**

Connor had gone about a light and boring routine in his apartment when he suddenly felt ill. Rushing into the bathroom he threw-up the nutritional blocks he had eaten barely an hour ago and was now scared. Calling Hank for help Connor sat on the bathroom floor with a red LED and with his hand pressed to his stomach and ran a self diagnostic to check on the fetus.

"Hank! I'm sick!"

"Sick?"

"I vomited and now I feel dizzy."

"Morning sickness. It's normal."

"Normal? You're sure?"

"I'm sure. My ex was sick every morning for almost five months when she was pregnant with Cole."

"How am I to properly consume the appropriate nutrients if I vomit it back up?"

"Drink some water and eat some more. It sounds weird but that's what you're supposed to do."

"I have an appointment with Dr. Clark this afternoon, should I tell her?"

"Yes. Tell her everything you're going through."

After arriving at the clinic Dr. Clark told Connor what Hank had already told him about the morning sickness being normal and to not panic. A routine ultrasound and sample of the human blood in Connor's body confirmed normal growth and that everything was healthy with the developing human fetus inside Connor's android body.

But it didn't stop him from worrying.

* * *

 **Nine Weeks:**

Connor lifted up his t-shirt and examined his still moderately flat stomach in the mirror. There was only a very slight bulge forming in his lower abdomen as his humanoid pregnancy developed at a much slower rate than an android pregnancy. Whereas the human pregnancy was only beginning an android pregnancy would be coming to an end.

Hank let himself into the apartment and called out for his friend.

Connor heard Hank's voice and met him in the livingroom just as the detective entered the livingroom.

"Hi Hank."

"Hey. Still feeling sick?"

"Yes. It's worse in the morning and occasionally at night after I eat. Did your wife really endure this type of nausea for five months?"

"Yeah. She was miserable, but Cole was healthy and that's all she wanted."

"How long before she started to show?"

"About sixteen weeks. Cole was barely eight pounds when he was born."

"I find it strange to know I am nine weeks along and only just barely showing."

"You're carrying a human this time, not an android. Don't get impatient."

"I am trying to do so, but it's an odd comparison with the two time frames."

Connor's hand pressed to his stomach and his LED turned red as he turned around and marched into the bathroom to throw-up again.

"Drink water. It'll help."

* * *

 **Fifteen Weeks:**

Connor had returned to the clinic for his next check-up and was happy to reveal the modest bulge forming in his belly as he pulled up his shirt. As Dr. Clark performed the ultrasound and a blood test she returned with a pint of fresh blood to be transfused into his system and additional nutrition blocks to consume.

"How's the morning sickness?"

"Still there, but I drank more water as my friend suggested and it does seem to help."

"That's good. It'll also keep your system possibly causing dehydration to the fetus as it grows."

"Is this size normal for fifteen weeks? I am unfamiliar with the growth of human fetuses compared to androids."

"You're actually a little bigger than average, but since you've had three children before it's fairly common for you body to start reacting to the growth early."

"It's not a strange development?"

"No." Dr. Clark continued to run the ultrasound wand over Connor's stomach. "The prominent growth is a sign of health development."

"When will I feel movement?"

"In a few more weeks."

"Any other symptoms I should be wary of?"

"It's possible that you'll have stiff joints from fluid retention and dizziness from the growing weight affecting your gyroscope, but nothing serious."

"Do the parents know what's going on?"

"Yes. I'll call them this evening and give them an update."

* * *

After returning home Connor sat down on the couch and proceeded to eat the nutritional blocks and drink water as his system informed. Resting on the couch with a book in his hands when he received a phone from Dr. Clark with unfortunate news. Unable to process the information on an emotional level Connor grabbed his jacket and made his way over to Hank's house to talk.

"Sit down and calm down." Hank ordered.

"I can't calm down." Connor's LED was blinking yellow and red worriedly.

"Why? What happened?"

Connor pressed his hand over his distended stomach sadly.

"Did something happen to the baby?!"

"No. The parents."

"What about them?"

"Hank, they were killed in a car accident late last night. This baby will have nowhere to go once its born, that is, if the grandparents allow it to be born."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"The grandparents are against the idea of their grandchild being born through an android surrogate. They don't want to raise it because they think something will be wrong with it."

"Sick, selfish assholes."

"What can I do about it?"

"I don't have the right to-"

"Yes you do."

"What?"

"Your body, your choice. If human women have the right to choose then so do androids."

"Android rights don't extend to-"

"Fuck that shit! You can raise it!"

"...Legally I can't."

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To the clinic. I want to speak to your doctor."

* * *

Hank spoke with Dr. Clark in her office while Connor nervously ran his hand over his stomach. The conversation wasn't heated but it was serious.

"So what you're saying is because those grandparents want nothing to do with the baby Connor has to terminate the experiment?"

"Without biological consent I have no choice."

"That fact that he's almost four months in means nothing?"

"In the eyes of the law, no."

"There has to be something that can be done."

"Androids are still forbidden from adopting human babies, even if they were the surrogate."

"Bullshit!"

"I agree. But without-"

"Hold on." Hank looked at Connor who was sitting in the chair with his hand on his stomach. "Biological consent means that the people who donated the fertilized egg means they have the say, right?"

"That's right."

"And you're the one who signed all of the paperwork and consent forms, right?"

"Right."

"Change it."

"Change it? What do you mean?"

"That baby isn't something those people can throw away because they don't agree with how it was born. So you're going to change the paperwork so by all account Connor is carrying MY grandchild, not there's!"

Connor's eyes went wide at the comment and his LED stayed yellow.

"...Hank?"

Hank was serious. "Do it. Change the names and let me sign my name."

Dr. Clark was surprised by the act. "You do realize that if I change the documents then that means you'll have to be legally bound to the health of the fetus, and as Connor's medical proxy you'll have to make every decision that comes along?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Do it."

"If we get caught you could lose your badge."

"I'm going to retire in a few years anyway. Go!"

"Alright. Stay here. I need to inform the grandparents of the experiment's end and then I'll set about altering the paperwork."

"Thank you."

Connor was beginning to cry as he pressed his hand over his stomach harder.

"Connor, everything is going to okay."

"I know. But I don't know how I can thank you enough."

"Just raise that baby to be half as great as your own kids and we'll be even."

* * *

 **Twenty Two Weeks:**

Connor was starting to show more and his balance was getting worse. As he paced about his apartment anxiously with one hand on his lower back and his other hand rubbing over his stomach he waited for Hank to arrive.

The door opened and Hank walked inside with two large boxes of diapers under his arms.

"How do you feel?"

"Bigger. Why do you have diapers?"

"This is a HUMAN baby, remember? You're going to need these."

"Why so soon?"

"Trust me, stocking up on diapers now will save you a lot of hassle and problems later on."

"Hank, do you think I can raise a human on my own?"

"Yeah, I do. If you can keep my sorry ass from passing out in the ditch then you can keep anyone healthy and happy."

"How do I prepare for this?"

"First you need to get a crib out of storage and set up in one of the kids' bedrooms."

"Hannah's room is vacant."

"Then you'll put the crib in there. Then aside from diapers you're going to need more clothes."

"I have the kids' old clothes still. All of it washed and neatly folded."

"You'll need more, trust me."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, more diapers. And formula."

"Will you help me get started?"

"That's why I'm here."

As Connor smiled he pressed his hand firmer against the side of his belly and kept his hand there.

"You okay?"

"It's kicking."

* * *

 **Twenty Eight Weeks:**

Connor rubbed his hand over his seven month pregnant belly and watched as Dr. Clark performed yet another ultrasound. The bigger belly and heavier baby was beginning to exhaust Connor but he continued his regimen and kept to his diet as instructed.

"Healthy size, heartbeat and very active."

"I'm aware of how active it is."

"Do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes. I would."

Pressing the wand down and moving it over Connor's stomach until she could get a better view Dr. Clark smiled.

"It's a girl."

"Another daughter? Hannah will be happy to know she'll have a sister."

"Any signs or symptoms of-" Connor suddenly winced and pressed both hands to his stomach while his LED flashed red and in return Dr. Clark resumed the ultrasound. "That was a contraction."

"...But it's too soon, isn't it?"

"Yes. It could've been a Braxton-Hicks contraction but I want to admit you to be sure."

"Is the baby still okay?"

"She still has a normal heartbeat and she's still moving."

"I want to call Hank."

Sitting upright in his bed with a hospital gown in place of his normal clothes and a fetal heart monitor attached to his belly Connor nervously watched the readout of the baby's vitals and waited for Hank to meet with him.

"Connor? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. But Dr. Clark is worried about possible premature labor?" His LED was now yellow instead of red.

"How's the baby?"

"She's still okay, too."

"She?"

"Yes. I learned this afternoon during my appointment. You have a granddaughter on the way."

"Yeah, and if she's anything like you or me then she's going to be one stubborn fighter."

Dr. Clark returned to the room and spoke to Connor calmly.

"All the tests are normal. It most likely was a Braxton-Hicks contraction, but I want to keep you overnight just to be sure."

"I understand."

Hank put his hand on Connor's stomach lightly. "When can I take him home?"

"Tomorrow."

Connor was confused by Hank's comment. "Home?"

"You're going to stay with me until the baby is born. And then you're going to stay a little longer so I can help you through the first few weeks, newborn humans need a lot of attention."

"You're certain?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Connor barely slept all that night as he kept his hand on his belly and watched the baby's heartbeat on the fetal monitor. It was scary to know he was so close to the end but something as uncontrollable as his body going into premature labor was terrifying.

Hank stayed with Connor at the clinic and kept the android calm with stories about how wonderful Cole's birth had been, and how Hank missed the nights were he would walk Cole up and down the hallway to soothe him to sleep.

Once morning came and there was no other sign of false labors or contractions Connor was discharged and free to go home with Hank, but was ordered to remain on bedrest until the end of the pregnancy.

"Just like old times. You get the guest bedroom and I'll keep you company between shifts."

"Too bad Sumo isn't still around."

"Yeah, well that massive mutt would've just gotten in your way."

"I still miss him."

"I know. But he was sick and now he isn't suffering anymore."

Connor continuously rubbed his hand over his bigger belly nervously as he sat upright on the bed.

"You're going to be okay, Connor. You've had three kids before, you know what you're doing."

* * *

 **Thirty Four Weeks:**

Connor was actively counting the baby's kicks and never turned off his software as he tracked her vital signs in his visual sensors. His last appointment with Dr. Clark confirmed that the baby was still healthy but Connor couldn't keep himself from worrying.

Getting up slowly from the bed, his hands supporting his back and his big belly, Connor walked down the hallway to get another book to read to keep himself from getting too bored.

Hank returned home from his shift and gave Connor an odd look.

"That's not your bed."

"I needed something to read."

"I haven't really noticed but you're really getting big again. You're sure it's only one baby and not twins again?"

"I've have enough ultrasounds and much better software installed to confirm I'm only carrying one."

"Thought of any names?"

"The name 'Hannah Marie' just came to me when I saw her in my arms, I'm sure the same will happen to this one."

"Just so you know I dropped off some more boxes of diapers at your apartment and started stocking up on some formula. I have one other box of diapers in the hall closet and some formula in the fridge to tide you over until you're ready to go back to your apartment."

"Thanks for all your help Hank."

"Hey, by all legal documentation you're carrying my granddaughter. Of course I'm going to help you out, even if you weren't already my friend."

* * *

 **Thirty Eight Weeks:**

Connor was getting restless and he was getting nervous. Most humans would show signs of labor at this stage in their pregnancy but Connor was still big and heavy with his second daughter.

"What did Dr. Clark say?"

"The baby is still on schedule and estimated to be eight pounds, nine ounces."

"Wow! That's a good weight."

"But uncomfortable to bear in my core."

"Can't be any heavier than the twins."

"You'd be surprised."

"Want to see if Dr. Clark will induce labor?"

"I'd rather let things progress naturally for the sake of the experiment."

"Do you want to check into the clinic and wait it out there?"

"I doubt a clinic bed would provide any more comfort or ease my mind compared to waiting here."

"Can't blame you there. I hate hospitals."

* * *

 **Forty Weeks:**

Connor was full term and at his wit's end. Getting up from his bed with his LED yellow, his giant belly prominent pressed against the stretched tight fabric of his gray t-shirt so much that his popped navel was perfectly outlined at the peak of his stomach, Connor made his way down the hallway and addressed Hank who was stretched out over the couch watching the news.

"Hank."

"Are you in labor?"

"No. But I want to go to the clinic. I can't take this anymore."

"Okay, we'll go. Sit down and I'll go pack a bag so I can stay with you."

With the fetal monitor strapped to his belly once more Connor laid back in the bed in the clinic and waited for Dr. Clark to return with the test results.

"Everything is still normal, but I believe your body is refusing to enter labor because of that scare you had a few months back."

"Can you induce labor?"

"There are techniques we can use, but labor will be slow and difficult."

"I've been through it before."

"Okay. We'll start induction methods and hook you up to an android heart monitor as a precaution."

* * *

Connor's LED was red and let out a deep groan of pain as the second hour of painful contractions came to an end. During to the water he had consumed during his pregnancy the excess water that was still in the filter was now escaping his system through his pores as he began to overheat from the pain and the overall strain he was body was enduring.

Hank handed Connor a cup mixed with ice chips and frozen thirium to chew on.

"How bad's the pain?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was only four out of ten?"

"Considering you've had three kids before, no. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Hannah is in Texas, Gage is in Paris and Nathaniel is in Australia. They said they'd visit visit at the beginning of next month."

"Damn."

"How long did it take for Susan to give birth to Cole?"

"Sixteen hours."

"I don't think I can endure sixteen hours of building pain."

"Sure you can. You can handle it."

* * *

Dr. Clark checked in on Connor and found him to only be five centimeters dilated despite four intense hours of contractions. As the android let out another loud groan of pain Hank wiped the sweat from his forehead and Dr. Clark placed a line into Connor's side to directly connect to the filter and keep him hydrated.

"I don't like how slowly your labor is progressing. I'm going to give you something else to hurry things along."

"Thank you." Connor panted. "Just keep her healthy."

Hank gave Connor more ice and thirium to chew on.

"Why don't you let her numb you so you don't have to deal with the pain?"

"I need to know when to push."

"Yeah, but if everything is as slow as it I bet that medicine would wear off when it's time and at least then you won't be so tired from the pain."

"Won't pain medication affect the baby?"

"Uh, I don't know. I don't know how your anatomy works with human pregnancies."

"I don't want to risk it."

"And I don't want to watch you suffer."

"I'll be able to do this. I just need to focus."

Another contraction tightly gripped Connor's belly causing him to wince and groan in pain. Hank grabbed onto Connor's hand and encouraged him to squeeze back as the painful contraction tore through his abdomen.

"Breathe Connor!"

Crushing Hank's hand and breathing slowly Connor endured the contraction and fell back against his bed exhausted.

"I don't like this. Dr. Clark better get things going for you soon!"

* * *

Thirteen hours of contractions and slow progress later Connor was fully dilated and ready to finally push.

"Okay Connor, get ready. Next contraction, push!"

Nodding obediently Connor braced himself, his hand still clutched around Hank's hand, and pushed with the next contraction.

Steadily the baby began her decent down into the birth canal. As she slipped further down Connor's belly slowly began to shrink as his womb fought to move and expel the new born from his body.

"That was great! Do the same with the next contraction. Push!"

Leaning forward a little with Hank's help Connor managed to push again, sweat pouring down his face and drenching his dark locks of hair in the process.

"Good! Again!"

Connor was exhausted. Hank had to support most of his weight as he leaned forward and pushed again.

"Hold on, don't push!"

"Why?"

"I need to ease out the head. Okay... Push!"

Connor pushed once more but felt like it was all for nothing. The baby wasn't moving and Connor was ready to pass out.

"Try again!"

Using all the strength he had Connor pushed again but it was the same result as before.

"Okay, Connor, listen to me."

Hank didn't like her voice. "What's wrong?"

"The baby is a little too big for his body. I can get her out, but it's going to hurt and Connor need to push as hard as possible when I say."

"Hear that Connor?"

Nodding Connor leaned back against the bed as sweat poured down his face.

"You can do it, Gage was big and you managed to deliver him just fine."

"Tired."

"Yeah, I know, but you can do it!"

Dr. Clark managed to ease out of the baby's head and coax out one shoulder and was working on the other when another contraction started. "Don't push yet!"

Connor was too tired to even attempt to push and he barely reacted to the pain.

"Connor, don't pass out."

"I'm trying to remain awake."

"Lean forward and then against me."

Connor let Hank move him upright and support his entire body up against his own.

"Shoulders are out! Okay Connor, one final push should do it!"

Bearing down as much as he could Connor managed to push one final time as the contraction tore through his abdomen and the baby was finally brought into the world with a shrill scream and covered in a mixture of red and blue blood.

"She's here!" Dr. Clark announced happily. "She's okay."

Connor smiled before his eyes closed and he fell back against Hank in a dead faint.

"Connor?" Hank moved and let Connor lay flat back against the bed as the android monitor began to go crazy. "What's wrong with him?"

Dr. Clark tied off the umbilical cord to the baby, cut it and swaddled her in a clean towel before placing her in a small bassinet for examination.

"His system is attempting to reject all of the implants. The software was designed to monitor the developing baby and now that the baby has been born his software is going haywire!"

"What can you do?"

"I have to remove the implants, NOW."

Dr. Clark summoned her assistant to the room to tend to the newborn baby while she worked to save Connor.

"Wait outside, I'll meet with you as soon as I can."

* * *

Connor awoke to the sound of tiny cooing and a voice softly soothing the source of the sound to his left. Opening his eyes and turning his head Connor saw Hank sitting in the chair beside his bed with the baby wrapped up in a pink blanket it in his arms.

"Hank?"

"Connor, you're okay. Dr. Clark had to remove the implants because of some bug or something, but the baby is okay."

"She's healthy?"

"Perfectly."

Carefully Hank passed the newborn from his arms over to Connor's arms to hold. She had dark brown hair like Connor and dark blue eyes like Hank. Whether not those features would remain had yet to be seen.

"Your daughter is beautiful."

"Clair. Her name is Clair."

"Beautiful name, too."

"Clair Hope."

"A little corny, but she's your daughter."

"And your granddaughter."

"I hope you're ready to take care of baby for two and half years. Then dealing with daycare, preschool, elementary school, middle school, high school, driver's education, puberty, curfew..."

"I'm ready." Connor smiled at his daughter as she squirmed about in his arms and let out a tiny yawn. "I have you to help me."

 **-End** (?)

 ***** feel free to continue this story, just don't kill anyone off. I want to see how far this story goes! Take it away my fellow writers!


End file.
